the war of key blades
by kingdomheartsroxes
Summary: it's about all the key blade poeple fight and have to kill each other i think not that good but then again it's my first finfic so yea
1. Chapter 1

this is my first finfic so if it's bad it's ok just tell so yea -  
>the war of the key blades every one who has a keyblade see mostly the something because everytime they go somewhere they see a man that keep looking at them so one day they wanted to talk to him so they all said hi and he said you been chosen to play the game and they said what game he said nothing and he was gone then they were like want to kno what he was talking about but the next day they were at a arana and now they know what he was talking about they were chosen to play a game called life and death and thay looked to find a door but their were none but they find out their were alot of poeple wanting something but the guy from befor was talking he said it's time to fight poeple and they now kno he was talking about them and he said for the first fight it was roxes vs riku and they said sorry but i have to kill u or you will kill me siad rika sora said i kno but kairi she's going to cry because one of us will die and yea u kno said sora but kairi herad them she was crying when she herad riku and sora had to fight and then she was in a seat to watch but she did not want to watch but she had to she had to watch because sora she loved and riku he was just a friend but she did not want sora or riku to die because sora was just 15 and riku 16 but the fight begin sora was just trying to attack they were fighting for a long time but then riku fell because sora did not stop attacking and he cant't block them all and sora kill riku and had blood everywhere kairi was crying sora saw her crying he then wanted to talk to her that he had to he want to live because he loved her but he was like i can't she might not love me but he said whatever even if she does not he did not care so he got to her room and said kairi it's sora can i come in kairi said yes and he said kairi i need to talk to u and she said ok about what she said he said about riku i kno your sad but i had to ok i had to live because i i i what sora just tell me i love u kairi he said she said u do he said yes i do kairi every since we met i loved u that why i saved u and i had to become a heartless but u saved me to u made me have my heart back sora said sora that mean's if u did not love me u no i word kairi as a friend sora i loved u to but we might have to kill each other don't worry we wont i im going to kill him thatguy is going to pay for what he done to us he made me kill riku my best friend sora befor you do that what kairi kairi kissed sora in the lips and sora give a kissed back he said im going so hopeful lea i do not die.<p>

so thats the first chapter tell me how good it is im going to make chapter 2 soon


	2. Chapter 2

here's ch. 2 so hope u enjoy it ok here it is oh ya it was sora vs riku not roxes -  
>im going kairi hopefullea i do not die u won't i kno u won't sora kairi said ok see ya bye sora sora go's sora find him and sora try's to attack but he block's some how and he said i can see eveything sora he said how do u kno my name sora said how sora how u tryed to kill me befor sora everybody did and u don't kno me he said i have not tryed to kill u i don't even kno u sora said oh u wanna kno why sora he said yes i do why do i not kno u if i tryed to kill u sora said fine i will tell u i stole your memory sora he said why tell me and your name on my name is ace that who i am sora befor u met riku and kairi i was your best friend but when u met riku u forgot who i even was sora why sora why did u do that do that to me sora ace said sora freeze and said sorry ace i might forgot but u shoud have just told me but why did u make me kill my best friend ace sora said because sora so we can be friends again sora ace said ace u can be my friend still just don't kill kairi oh i won't just as long as u don't kill me sora choose if u deside to kill me do it but u still of to fight if u choose to not kill me sora choose right now sora ace i will not kill u but u can't make me fight kairi ok ace sora said ok now i will be going back to kairi room and tell her ok ace ok ace sora said ok ace said sora got to kairi's room and ask if he can come in kairi asked if sora killed him and sora said no kairi said then what happened will kairi befor i met u and riku he was my best friend and when i met riku i forgot about him so he started this game so i can kill u and riku he made me kill riku but i choose not to kill him so we made a deal that i won't have to fight u but we still of to fight sora said and kairi said will we have to kill every one so we can be togather sora and sora nodded yep so since were girlfriends and boy friends do u wanna sleep in my room kairi asked and he said yea i will as long as we don't have sex because were to yong kairi said fo carse we won't sora will im going to bed sora said and kairi said me to and kairi kissed him goodnight and some with sora the next day they went up to the arana and seat down and then ace called out the name's who were van vs roxes and then van said i don't kno who u are but u look like me van said will u copyed i bet roxes said oh were see van said and they went out in the arana sora said hey my nobody's fighting even tho he does not look like me but he looks like him van whatever sora said.<p>ok that's ch. 2 making ch. 3 soon <p>


End file.
